


this calls for celebration

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [62]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: When Nessa has good news, Sonia is happy to share in it.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Series: Commissions [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	this calls for celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathrheas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/gifts).



> Another commission that I do and dearly hope you enjoy!

“Well, that’s amazing!” Sonia says, for at least the third time since Nessa gave her the news. She honestly thinks she might be more excited than Nessa herself is, but that isn’t uncommon for the two of them. While Sonia wears all of her emotions all over her face, Nessa is good at remaining composed unless she’s really caught off guard. Likely, she’s already taken the time to freak out over this, and waited until she was more composed to share the news with Sonia.

“It will be a lot of work,” Nessa says, “but I’m going to keep working to prove myself.”

“Listen to you, always so serious,” Sonia replies with a fond smile. “Sure, you’re going to have to put in even more work to stay where you are, and maybe even move up, but right now? Right now is all about celebrating!”

The two of them have been good friends for a while, since Nessa’s own gym challenge that came three years after Sonia’s. They’re the same age, but Sonia got dragged along by Leon on her own when she was probably too young to even try, and after that, lost interest. When Nessa came through Wedgehurst for a Pokedex, the two became fast friends, with Sonia being one of her bigger fans during her challenge, which is saying something, considering the popularity Nessa’s beauty earned her.

Though she didn’t take home the championship, she was one of the most impressive contenders that year, and since then, she hasn’t stopped doing things to keep her name on everyone’s minds. Just last year, she started modeling, and now, she’s been named the next Water type gym leader, with pretty favorable odds to make it into the major league. If that happens, she’ll be the one hopeful trainers have to face at some point during their gym challenge. Sonia knows that’s important to her, especially since her rival, Milo, also set his sights on becoming a gym leader.

“You really are amazing, Nessa,” she continues. “You’re always working so hard to make your dreams come true. Meanwhile, I...well, I don’t even know what my dreams are! I’m fine with helping my gran out until I do, but...most of the time I feel like I’m just wasting my time. But you! You’re absolutely amazing!”

She doesn’t mean to take the conversation in that direction, and immediately feels bad about doing so. It isn’t that she’s jealous of Nessa or her success; truly, she’s happy for her, it just helps remind her that she still doesn’t have a clear goal. Still, she doesn’t mean to try and ruin the mood, when they’re supposed to be celebrating.

As if sensing her train of her thought, Nessa steps closer to her, putting a finger under Sonia’s chin. “Come on, you’re plenty amazing yourself, you know? You’ve got plenty of time, but right now, I thought you said we should focus on celebrating.” With that, she presses her lips to Sonia’s, and all of Sonia’s concerns melt away.

The two became fast friends when they were younger, but recently, their friendship has become something more. It was impulsive, starting when Nessa got her first modeling job, actually. Back then, Sonia  _ had _ been jealous, but not because Nessa was successful. She was jealous because even more people were going to be looking at her, and she was struck by the strange urge to keep her best friend all to herself. They’d kissed back then, and from that point on, everything was history.

Now, things progress easy and naturally, and with no other worries on their mind, they soon find themselves undressed and on Sonia’s bed. They’ve got the house to themselves, so they don’t have to worry about being caught, not that their relationship is much of a secret at this point. Though she hasn’t actually told her family, she gets enough teasing about her closeness with Nessa that it’s pretty obvious they know, thus ruining any moment that she would have to properly announce it. Even so, getting caught like  _ this _ is not ideal.

Nessa’s hands roam all over her body, but Sonia pushes her back a bit, saying, “Come on, we’re celebrating  _ you _ , remember? The least you can do is let me focus on you, right?”

With that, she takes the lead, and Nessa sits back against the headboard while Sonia is on top of her, kissing her again while a hand drops between Nessa’s legs. Each time she is able to make Nessa moan into her mouth, she is spurred on, working her fingers inside of her, wanting to show her just how proud of her she is.

Soon enough, Nessa is bucking her hips slightly, rising against Sonia’s hand and whimpering into their kiss, her cool facade melting away as the pleasure, as her neediness, begins to win out. She is easiest to overwhelm like this, the one way Sonia knows how to get a distinct edge over her. When it seems as though she can’t take anymore, Sonia breaks the kiss then, so that she can get a good look at the needy look in Nessa’s eyes, the trembling in her expression.

“Alright,” she murmurs, “let’s give you a proper reward.”

As she scoots down, Nessa backs up a bit, and when Sonia is low enough to do so, she spreads her girlfriend’s legs, finding her place between them while reaching up to fondle one of her small breasts. Every last inch of Nessa is absolutely perfect, in her opinion, and she would say that it’s not hard to see why she was able to become a model, but Sonia has been into fashion for a while, and no model has ever made her like  _ this _ just from looking at them. Nessa, she’s already decided, is just in a completely different league.

Her composure is completely lost as Sonia eats her out, crying out for her with each stroke of her tongue. Sonia can imagine her head thrown back, eyes shut and mouth gaping open as she moans again and again, completely helpless. Really, they have to do this when they can be alone because once Nessa has given in to her pleasure, she has no hope of keeping quiet, no matter how she may try. Today is no exception, and she lets out a sharp cry that is more of a squeak when Sonia brushes a thumb over one of her nipples.

She has spent a lot of time learning and memorizing what Nessa likes the best, where she is the most sensitive, what earns the biggest reactions from her. Perhaps if she put even half as much work into doing her own Pokemon research as she does into her study of Nessa, she would be known worldwide by now, but this will always be infinitely more interesting to her.

When Nessa rests a hand on the back of her head, pushing her slightly forward, she knows that she’s close, that she’s lost enough control now to be shameless in her demands. She wants more and more until she can’t  _ take _ anymore, and Sonia gives it to her, with her tongue buried as deep as she can manage, with her fingers teasing both of her nipples now, and it is only when she lets out a moan of her that she realizes she’s been working her own thighs, squeezing them together to try and alleviate her growing desires.

It is her own lapse in control that sends Nessa over the edge, her moan so loud and shameless that is hard to imagine it comes from the same Nessa that people all over the region know and adore, but that only makes it better. After all, this is the Nessa that only Sonia knows, and as she pulls back to look up at her, taking in how beautiful she is when she comes, she’s glad to be able to keep her all to herself.

And when Nessa insists on taking care of her now, saying that it’s ridiculous for Sonia to put all the focus on her just for a celebration, she is more than happy to lay back and let her girlfriend take over for a little while. Because, as she relaxes into it, she doesn’t need to worry about where her life is going or what she’s going to do next. In fact, right now, she is content with where she is, and pretty sure this is exactly where she needs to be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
